When it rains
by Jaded Angel
Summary: "It was then that I realized. That forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry…” Angsty Taiora. I have no idea where I got this from, I just sat at my computer and boom this was created. so R&R Ttyl Byez


Danielle: Hello... I have a Taiora in the 'works'. But going through the archive, I have seen not many Taiora's lately. So I decide to make a song fic sorta thing. It's short and easy to write. Almost Complete will be out shortly. Wednesday night or something. I dunno.   
Ronnie: Now the disclaimer and who you're dedicating it too. I think I know who ::Smirks to herself::  
Danielle: Right! I don't own the song or Digimon, Mandy Moore owns the song, and whoever owns Digimon Bandai or something. I dunno. And the dedication goes out to TRISH! Because we were recently discussing how there are no more Taiora's only Sorato's. I am defiantly not fund of that story, so TAIORA ALL THE WAY! As for Trish she's a great writer, go read some of her stories. There's Michi, and Mimato's w/ I think Taiora's. I have a very bad memory. Anyway go read her story 'He Said She Said'. It's a Mimato and it's the definition of Cutishness. Also go read my friend Simply Irresistable's story 'Everything I ever Wanted' It has the potential to become a Michi or a Mimato. It has Sorato though beware. But it's a terrific story! I am such a walking commercial for you people, I expect Thank you's in your reviews Trish and Jen!!!! Newayz.... On w/ the story 'Cry'! R&R!!!! It's in Sora' Pov Btw.  
  
Key:  
~ 'Insert Words'~ = Flashback  
{'Insert Words'} = Author Notes.  
'Insert words' = Present times.  
Get it?, Got it!, Good.  
  
"Cry"  
  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
  
I walked along the park. It was raining. I didn't seem to feel it though. I just walked, my head down, listening to the raindrops fall about me. I was thinking, or wondering, maybe just dreaming. Whatever I was doing it was keeping me in the rain. I lifted my head to see where I was so I wouldn't get lost, even though it was impossible to get lost in a park you visited ever day since you were three. As I looked up I saw a blurry outline of someone lying in the field. I strain my eyes, not that it helped. I decide to get a better look. As I got closer I made more out of the outline, it was a male, kinda muscular, odd big hair. It then hit me like a ton of bricks, Tai.  
It's not that big of a surprise. Tai loved the field, it was like a second home to him. It didn't matter if it was snowing, raining, even hailing. That was his *field*. He go there everytime he had a problem. It had been what two, three months since I'd seen him. It wasn't my fault, I was a senior in high school, and I never had time. I don't think he did either. I walked closer to him. He was sitting staring at the darken gray sky. I was a little scared to approach him. But we *were* friends.  
"Hi..." I said just above a whisper, he heard it though. Always have, always will. He turned around and gave me a stern look.  
"Why aren't you with Matt? What he had rehearsal or something? Not enough time for his little Sora bunny?" He said it so jealously, so hatefully. Then he turned back around and began staring back at the sky.  
"No, Matt and I broke up last week. We decide that it wouldn't work out." I sat down on the wet ground next to him. He smirk, a 'I knew it' smirk. It irritated me.  
"You would. Nothing can ever last. Nothing is ever good enough for you." I looked at shock at Tai. He had changed so much from last year. He became bitter, and hateful.  
"How can you say that?" I said still shocked.  
"Because it's true. Nothing has ever been good enough for you. When we were eight I gave you that teddy bear, but it was too brown. I bought you a new one, it was too white. Nothing satisfies you." I turned my head to look towards the left. Was I that difficult?  
  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
  
~I looked in his eyes, he looked into mine. There was a vanilla milk shake to the side, with two straws. I smiled, he smiled.   
"Do you know what I love about you?" He said smiling at me.  
"No, what?" I said smiling.  
"Your Perfect." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I suddenly felt content, very content.~  
  
I looked back at the soaked Tai. He was staring still at the sky. I felt like I was going to cry. I let some of the tears spill forward, not like you could notice. You'd think it was raindrops.  
"I am sorry." I said it so softly that even I had to strain to hear it. But of course he caught it. Always have, always will.  
"Why?" He looked at me, hope flickered in his eyes. Even though his words betrayed them.  
"I am sorry I hurt you. I never thought of anyone but my self. I am sorry I was so selfish." I began to sob. I didn't know what I had really done. I put my head down in my knees and sobbed. I then felt a warm arm go across my back and then pulled me closer to the body.  
"Your anything but selfish. I'm selfish. You had ever right to be happy, and I am sorry to have made you doubt that." I lifted my head to look at him.   
"But I hurt you."  
"I hurt myself." He seemed to have an inner conflict going inside him at the moment. I looked into his eyes. Hope still flicker, but so did rejection and sorrow. This wasn't the same Tai I had known since I was three. And I wasn't the same girl he had known too. We changed. For better *and* for worst. I just want to freeze time. I want to go back, and stop us from growing apart, from ignoring each other. From hurting each other. And I think he did too.  
  
  
It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
  
  
~ "Hey Sora."  
"Oh Hey Tai." I stopped and stood opposite of him.  
"Who are the cookies for?"  
"I thought I might give them to Matt." I saw the hurt in his eyes. "For good luck. I'll bake you some tomorrow if you want."  
"How come Matt gets cookies...ahhh!" Tai stepped on Agumon's tail. Agumon looked up at Tai, and saw the stern look.  
"It doesn't matter. What ever you want." He said it softly.  
"I want cookies." I smiled down at the orange dinosaur.  
"Tomorrow, Ok?" Agumon nodded his head.  
"Well you better get in there before those cookies cool down." Tai gently pushed me to the door. I smiled at him and went in. Before I closed the door, I heard Agumon's voice.  
"Why did you push her in there? You like her right?"  
"I just want her to be happy, don't think twice of it." I leaned against the door. How could I? {I don't remember the whole conversation so bare w/ me.}~  
  
I looked up, back at Tai. He had his eyes closed. A look of pain endured his face.  
"Do you still want those cookies?" I asked. He opened his eyes and quickly looked at me. It took him a few seconds, but he then smiled, a sad smile.  
"Do you still want to bake them?" I looked up at him and gave a small nod. I looked at the sky, it was still raining, and it still didn't feel like it. I never understood Tai. He was always head strong, action before thought, foot insert in mouth. But you could never really hate him, or be angry for him very long. I couldn't imagine what everything would have been like with out him. It's like something you don't question. And when you do, you get an unexpected answer. Like 'He's just there'. I couldn't believe it, after all these years I still never figured out Tai. Yet he knows more about me then I do.  
"Want one?" I was startled out of my thoughts. I looked at Tai and saw him holding a pack of cigarettes.  
"Tai! How long have you been smoking?"  
"About a month..."  
"TAICHI!" There was no way he was going to smoke under my watch. I grabbed the pack and the one in his hand. I broke them and threw them half across the field. I then turned to him with and angry look. He was just watching, in shock, his pack of cigarettes fly away. When he turned to me, he didn't look mad, or hurt. "Those aren't good for you!"  
"I know." He said it in that annoying little voice he used when he knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway. I gave him an angry look and turned away. "Oh come on. Fine I'll quit, happy."  
"No!" Well I was happy, but I was still angry he went and began smoking. He had changed, and if this is what some of him was like, I really didn't know him.  
"Sora, I am sorry, it was the stress, and the empty annoying feeling. This kid offered and I said one. It turned out to be a pack a week. I am sorry." I looked at him.  
"I get it. But it's still wrong. Promise you'll never do it again."  
"Ok."  
"Promise."  
"Promise." I smiled. He never broke a promise. When we were little, it would be me breaking a petty promise. Not to eat the last cookie, not playing with a toy we both like. It was just me. He really never cared. I mean he would get angry but forgive me minutes later. He was just like that.  
  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
~ I hid behind the wall with him. We were watching the children with black spores. I couldn't help to feel guilty. I couldn't help to feel bad. After a little awhile we lost the kids and stopped in the street.  
"How's Matt?" He said it with some bitterness. I caught it easily.  
"Ok. He's going on a tour in three weeks."  
"Good for him." I couldn't help to get a little angry at him for battering Matt up the way he did.  
"If you didn't want to know, you shouldn't have asked." It was in all ways very childish. But I just couldn't describe my feelings. I sat on the curb and began to shiver, it was a little cold. Felt something drape around my shoulders. I looked up to see him standing there with just a sweater and scarf.   
"Still cold?" I shook my head and pulled the jacket comfortably over my self.  
"Thanks." I said dryly. I then regretted it. He was apologizing in his own little way. I looked at him. "Thank you." I said a bit more nicely.  
"I heard you the first time." He began to pace in front of me, a little habit he picked up when he was bored.   
"I wish you stop caring." I couldn't believe I said that.  
"What?!" He turned to me, confusion accenting his face.  
"Stop caring about me, move on! You have so much to live for...why are you wasting it, on waiting for me to fall in love with you. It's not going to happen. I love Matt." He looked at me for only a second and then stormed off. He ran. Of course he did. I couldn't explain it. I felt I had to say it. No, I knew I had to say it. He had to move on.~  
  
I looked over at him. He never really moved on? Or did he?  
"Tai?"  
"Hmm..."  
"Never mind." I turned and looked the other way, What's the point, I have to be really into it to bring it up.  
"Ok... heard from Mimi lately?"  
"Huh? Oh... Oh yes I have actually. It's not really recently, but I have clue to what's happening in her life. Have you?"  
"Last night. Her grand mother died. She was on the phone sobbing her eyes out. I felt so bad. She wants me, Kari, and Tk down for the funeral. I made arrangements last night. I am leaving tomorrow evening."  
"She didn't want me to come?" I felt betrayed. My own best friend didn't want me... no didn't need me.  
"Nope, she said you've been so happy lately she didn't want to be something that brought ya down. She probably just wants us there so she feels safer. Who knows." I looked at Tai, he sounded as if it didn't matter if Mimi had died herself. But I knew he would have cried a river for her. They became pretty close last year. After I began dating Matt. I felt jealous when she came back from America and hung all over Tai, who giggled and flirted back.   
I mean he had moved on, was I the one moving back. What did I want from him? He was a guy livin' he's life, and I was a girl pining to be in it. But did he want me in it? Did he still secretly wish I say, 'I am just kidding. I really love you.'? But I never said it. It was like something you never had to say. And now if said that he look at me and be like who are you kidding. It wasn't fair.  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
  
~ What was I thinking. I blew him off and here I am at his door holding his jacket. In one hand and his heart in the other. The ladder being figuratively of course. I knocked on the door. Finally someone answered. It was Kari. She looked tired and drawn.  
"Hi Sora." She said it tiredly.  
"Hi... is Tai home?" Kari looked at me and then behind the door.  
"Um... he went out with Izzy a few minutes ago. Sorry, do you want to leave message or something." I looked at her. And shook my head.  
"Nah that's ok. Just give him this. And tell him I am sorry." I handed her his jacket. She took it and nodded her head.  
"No problem. Bye Sora."  
"Bye Kari..." She closed the door. I leaned up against it for a few minutes. And then sadly walked away.~  
  
I continued to watch the raindrops falling in front of me. It was so calming even though I was having a major inner conflict. I looked at the still gray sky. It was calm. No clouds, no sun, nothing but the calming effects of water droplets. I figured out why Tai would come here, It was simple he was in more need of calmness then I was. He too was having an inner conflict, but his was turning into a battle. And of course I was the cause of it. But what to say.  
"Penny for you thoughts." I looked at him, startled by the sudden noise.  
"I don't think my thoughts are good enough for a penny. I am just thinking about, you and me."  
"Not much to think about there." I turned away from him, of course the story was short. Best friends, boy falls for girl; girl falls for another; boy confesses love, girl rejects him; now girl feels guilty, and boy suffers. It was so simple, and yet so much more complicated. I never thought of the story, and now it's there that I have to go back.  
"I don't know."   
"Don't know what?"  
"Anything. I don't know if I love you, or if I am just feeling guilty, I don't know if you still like me, or if you finally did move on. I don't know..." I was cut off by his lips touching mine. I fell into the kiss. I feel hard too. I knew after this, I could never go back.   
  
  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...  
  
  
After the kiss ended I looked into his eyes. What I saw was something I never expected. Tears. Small droplets of salty tears. He looked so innocent, so fragile. I began to tear up. It was to perfect not to.  
"Why are you crying?" I looked up at him.  
"I don't know." I let out a sob/laugh. "Why are you crying?"  
"Because I finally found you." He leaned in and went for a more passionate kiss. I smiled, it was too perfect. I never thought I could be this happy, all my doubts, all my fears were washed away. I felt the need to die now. Because my mission in life was completed. I had finally found him, and he had finally found me.   
Funny part is, I don't really think I was looking for him, because I always knew he was there. From the first time I looked into his eyes I saw forever. And in forever I saw him.   
  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
"It was then that I realized. That forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry..."  
  
  
  
  
Danielle: Ok soo how was it? Please review. I really really liked it. It was angsty and odd. Nothing like I usually write. I am crying right now. I feel all alone. OMG. I am ok. Newayz please review good or bad.  
Ronnie: I can't believe I wasn't the one you dedicated this too.  
Danielle: For the love of...  
Ronnie: Humph!   
Danielle: Fine! Byez R&R Ttyl.  
  



End file.
